totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Powitajcie śmiałą szesnastkę gotową do boju o milion dolarów na... dzikiej WYSPIE!?... ze zdezorganizowaną prowadząca... co może pójść nie tak, heh?
Tori: Byliśmy na planie filmowym! Ukazany zostaje flashback z finału Planu. John wraz z Ellen niecierpliwie oczekują finałowego głosowania w studio podsumowań tego oraz przyszłego sezonu. Po zażartym remisie jako ostatni wygrywający głos pada Johna zostającego drugim oficjalnym zwycięzcą serii. Tori: Odbyliśmy wspaniałą podróż dookoła świata! Ukazany zostaje flashback z finału Trasy. Ember ściera się z Vincem w finałowym pojedynku na arenie znajdującej się na szczycie jednego w wieżowców w Nowym Jorku. Vince triumfuje rozbrajając dziewczynę po tej batalii dumnie zostając trzecim oficjalnym zwycięzcą serii. Tori: Teraz wracamy do miejsca! Ukazany zostaje flashback z finały Wyspy. Marcus z Cilią byli właśnie na ostatnim spadku do głębokiego jeziorka, gdzie to właśnie Cilia pierwsza wpadła zostając tym samym pierwszą oficjalną zwyciężczynią w serii. Tori: 'Już wkrótce, ktoś z szesnastki zawodników skrytych w kabinach pod pokładem zostanie kolejnym milionerem? ''Puściła oczko w stronę kamery. '''Tori: Chcecie poznać los tej następnej historii? Bacznie obserwujcie od początku do końca. Rozpoczynamy Totalną Porażkę Zemstę Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po dzikiej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, zarośniętą ścieżkę, plac wraz z domkiem oraz szopami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Gwałtownie spada w dół gdzie Chip znajduje się pod wodą tonąc będąc jednocześnie zamyślony we swoich własnych myślach. Nagle o jego spodenki zahacza linka z hakiem. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Vergil mocno ciągnie za linę wyciągając Chipa z wody ciesząc się, że mógł kogoś uratować. Nieoczekiwani w głowę wyłowionego uderza nadlatujący sokół odbijając się od niej prosto do wody. Rozjuszony ptak mota się przez chwilę rzucając się ponownie i wyrywa mu spodenki. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Brian pryska odświeżaczem po lesie odstraszając od siebie zwierzęta, kiedy spodenki nagle spadają na jego głowę. Zaczyna histeryzować biegnąc na ślepo przez las. Zwierzęta wydają się śmiać z niego, gdzie wiewiórki czy niedżwiedż wytykają na nie niego swoimi łapkami. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Sam William widząc to zaczyna się śmiać z jego nieudanego oczyszczenia lasu podczas gdy Katleya stoi z założonymi rękami przekręcając niezadowolona głową. Widząc jej niezadowolenie przestaje się nagle śmiać. Sami nagle zaczynają uciekać przed rozjuszonymi zwierzętami. ♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪ Anthony siedzi w pozycji lotosu na krańcu klifu otoczony przez tęczową aureolę z przezroczysta dłonią na ramieniu. Nagle wpada na niego Brian i oboje strąceni przez niego lecą w dół niewielkiego klifu poprzez wodospad w dół rzeki. Przez moment widać czerwone ślepia u ekologa przy upadku. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Penny chcąc udowodnić, że da sobie radę próbuje przedostać się na czworaka na drugą stronę rzeki przez kłodę. Panowie nagle spadają prosto na nią łamiąc pieniek i wspólnie wpadając do strumienia. '' '♪Everything to prove, nothing in my way♪''' Kawałek pieńka szybko turla się w stronę obozowiska uderzając o wychodek bujając nim przez moment. Evan trzaska wściekle drzwiami wychodząc z przemyconą konsolę i swądem od klozetu wylanym na sobie przez uderzenie. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Na obozowisku Liberty niesie ze sobą dziwnie wyglądające ciasto z widocznymi kawałkami paznokci odkładając je na stoliku dla swojego tajemniczego adoratora. W międzyczasie wyciąga przeterminowanego kebaba pochłaniając go na raz robiąc się od razu zielona z obrzydzenia. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Na tym samym obozowisku po drugiej stronie stołu Masaya siłuje się razem z Arthurem, który triumfuje. Rozżalona i wściekła chce mu posłać cios brzuch, gdzie ten unika a ona się wywala. Pomaga jej jednak wstać licząc na kolejną rundę. Chwyta za jego dłoń rzucając go natychmiast o ziemię. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na niewielkim piaskowym wniesieniu przy plaży Sally siedzi spokojnie szkicując wymyśloną historyjkę z zawodnikami z tego sezonu po chwili zostając uszczypnięta przez kraba oraz uderzona przez tego samego orła okrążającego wyspę kiedy nagle wstała przez ścisk szczypiec. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Kamera gwałtownie sunie w stronę Dantego przybierającego różne pozy, obracającego się rytmicznie gwałtownie zatrzymującego się z sercem ułożonych w dłoniach. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Nieoczekiwanie wyskakuje masa innych kamer i aparatów jakby je przyciągał. Nagle spada na niego słup wody. Tori z Buckym w swoim centrum dowodzenia śmieją się przybijając sobie piątkę ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ Kamera pokazuje siedzącą Charity oraz Joshuę kończącego śmieszny żart, po czym wymieniają się uśmiechami oraz czymś więcej. Pomiędzy nich wpycha się Rachel chcąc być blisko niego nieco psując nastrój. Widok oddala się ukazując wszystkich przy ognisku z piankami na kijach. '' '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa drewnianą tabliczkę z logiem: Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów z wyrytymi głowami finalistów poprzednich sezonów oraz wielu innych poprzednich uczestników z nakreślonymi iksami na ich twarzach Archipelag, Otwarte wody niedaleko Muskoki Widok zmienił się ukazując otwarte wody ów archipelagu. Wodował na nich drewniany rozpadający się na oczach wszystkich sporych rozmiarów jacht. W żaglach da się zauważyć dziury a liny zwisają swobodnie rozplątane na wietrze. Można nieco odnieść wrażenie, że jest nawiedzony. Na jego głównym pokładzie w pełni chwały znajduje się właśnie prowadząca show Tori. Tori: Znajdujemy się właśnie na statku płynącym w stronę wyspy. Czas jednak przedstawić wydobyte przeze mnie perełki. Bucky: To właśnie zrobimy! Tori: Dokładmundo! Zostali wyselekcjonani w bardzo dokładny sposób. Bucky: Wyszło nam jednak, że trochę mamy więcej panów. Tori: Co można rzec? *wzruszyła ramionami* Po prostu nie mieliśmy godnych kandydatek. Bucky: Szkoda, chociaż? Tori: Zapomniałabym. Pewnie was dziwi dlaczego nie skrzyczałam go jeszcze. Buckuś jest ze mną jako pomocnik albo nawet ktoś więcej! Bucky: Owww... nosek! Jego widok znacznie ją ucieszyła. Musiała jednak opanować się przed kamerami. Zauważyła również, że zdążył na czas z przygotowaniami Tori: Nie teraz. *zaśmiała się pod nosem* Czy to? Bucky: Tak jak prosiłaś. Dla zachowania efektu udało się to wykończyć. Odsłonił kontroler z szesnastoma przyciskami. Każdy z nich służył jako otwarcie drzwi od pokoju pod podkładem, gdzie każdy uczestnik został przetrzymywany. Tori: Przycisk ze... Bucky: Zwolnieniem blokady. Każdy z nich o osobnej porze wsiadł do statku i dopiero po otwarciu drzwi od kajut wyjdą. Solidne drewniane mury zapobiegły niepotrzebnym rozmowom. Tori: Więc to ich pierwsze wspólne spotkanie! Bucky: Dokładnie. Zgodnie z prośbą zobaczą się po raz pierwszy za chwilę. Poznając większość za wczasu to będzie co najmniej ciekawe zderzenie światów. Tori: Idealnie. Oby humory im nie dopisywały. *zacierała chytrze rączki* Będzie jeszcze gorzej. Oboje wymownie spojrzeli się na siebie nawzajem będąc praktycznie gotowi do wystawiania pierwszych zawodników. Tori&Bucky: Znacznie gorzej!! Uśmiechnęli się po czym ten dał jej do rąk ów mechanizm. Tori: Nie są świadomi, że już pierwszy twist ich czeka na powitanie. Czas więc zwolnić blokadę pierwszej nieparzystej parze! Wcisnęła zwalniając blokadę w dorobionych pomieszczeniach w których na czas podróży byli trzymani zawodnicy jak zresztą wcześniej wspomniała. Po krótkim spacerze wyłoniła się pierwsza rudowłosa piękność. Liberty: E Tori! Gdzie kebs czy coś? Łupią mnie plecy od tego siedzenia w zamknięciu. Jej czar dosłownie w tej chwili prysnął. Ta na nią spojrzała niedowierzająco. Tori: Dobrze słyszę? W głowie krążyła jej myśl, że może przesadziła w swoim nagraniu. Była bardzo zaskoczona. Liberty: Kurwa jak nie zjem czegoś to zdechnę na miejscu a cycki mi spuchną na miarę katastrofy globalnej. Zaczęła masować się po piersiach. Liberty: No spójrzcie jaka klapa. *spojrzała się w stronę Tori* Ciebie to już tak rozjechał, że o klapę się nie musisz martwić, hę? Bwahahaha! Nie skomentowała wypuszczając kolejną osobę do towarzystwa. William: Jakim cudem przyjęli takie coś do programu? Liberty: Do mnie to było!? Za nią wyszedł pierwszy chłopak. Średniego wzrostu w garniturze, wyraźnie spoglądający z grymasem w stronę dziewczyny obok. William: Jam wspaniały William Prince musi dzielić się przybyciem z tym... tym... Liberty: Ty w garniaczu! Idż na szybką rundkę z chłopaczkiem. Po spojrzeniu na taką hot me musisz się zabawić albo już w gardle ci stanęło coś z wrażenia bo żeś zamarł. Bwahahaha! Zaczęła śmiać się w najlepsze. Najgorsze, że miała strasznie nieprzyjemny zwyczaj dosłownie opluwania wszystkiego w trakcie śmiechu. Widać było, że dosłownie po chwili nie miał już cierpliwości. Liberty: Ty panicz a ja queen normalnie! Liberty queen! Woah! Yeah! William: '''Jak z takiej stery gówna mogą wychodzić równie obrzydliwe słowa. '''Liberty: Przestań! *przysłaniała zarumienioną twarz* Tak się teraz zawstydziłam. <'William:' Uspokój się Williamie Prince! *wziął kilka głębokich oddechów* Przybyłeś tutaj by pokazać jak wspaniałą osobą jesteś niszcząc podrzędny plebs. Żadne z nich nie miałoby okazji ze mną walczyć na równi. *uśmiechał się bardzo pewnie pod nosem*> Kiedy oboje wdawali się w niezręczną dyskusję Tori zwolniła blokadę dwóm kolejnym uczestnikom. Pierwszy z nich wyszedł w okularach przeciwsłonecznych spoglądając prosto w nie. Sunął głową i szybkim gestem je zdjął. Dante: Heja Darlings! Złożył z dłoni serce kierując na boki w stronę kamer. Dante: Dante Allegra rozpoczyna swoją przygodę w najnowszym show! Powitał się z obecną już dwójką. Dante: Oh my? Cóż się jej stało? William: Udar. Takie poważny. Dante: '''Haha! Zabawne! '''William: '''To nie był żart... '''Tori: Uważaj sława oraz narzucanie się kąsi. Dante: Uznam to za ostrzeżenie. Uśmiechnął się w jej stronę. Spojrzał się za siebie. Dante: A gdzie ta słodka dziewczyna? Penny: Tutaj jestem. Poszłam złym korytarzem. Lekko przykulona brunetka opatulona szalami wyszła na pokład. Tori: Tam jest tylko jeden? Dante: Wybacz mi darling, nie chciałem odebrać ci tej chwili. Ukaż się światu! Penny: Tak... *przysłaniała twarz szalem* Tori: Cieszę się mimo wszystko, że dołączyłaś. Proszę stańcie po przeciwnej stronie. Zajęli miejsce po prawej stronie Tori. Liberty: Tu szlachta tam zawszańcy co? Bwahaha! William: Zamilcz obrzydliwa kobieto. Ponownie spojrzał gniewnie w jej stronę kiedy zaczęła się rechotać dosłownie opluwając towarzystwo. Sama Tori lekko się od nich odsunęła. Sama Penny wyszła do przodu. Penny: Ja jestem. Penny, miło was poznać. Nie wiem czy długo tutaj zagoszczę, ale na pewno dam z siebie wszystko. Dante: Zdejmij jednak ten szalik ugotujesz się tutaj. Penny: Nie trzeba, ja zawsze wolałam się okryć. Dante: No dobrze... Dante jestem no i powodzonka! Penny: 'Tobie również. ''Zacisnęła pięści wypinając się będąc gotowa do gry. Wciąż czuła się przytłoczona, ale nie mogła w tej chwili okazać słabości przed rywalami. '''Tori: Jeszcze raz, miło was oboje gościć! Czas więc przywitać kolejną parę uczestników. Bucky: 'Wypuszczamy! ''Po raz kolejny wcisnęła dwa losowe numerki. Wypuszczając kolejne dwie osoby z kabin. Pierwszy z nich wybiegł jakby dosłownie się coś paliło. '''Brian: W końcu! Zatrzymał się spoglądając w stronę swoich rywali. Brian: Wolny! Haha! *wyrzucił ręce w górę* Bujało i myślałem, że jesteśmy na... na... Tori: Biedny Brajanek, oj biedny. Brian: 'Tori? Ale... ''Nerwowo przyglądał błyszczącemu się morzu w całej okazałości. '''Brian: Morze!? Liczyłem na miasto, sterylne pomieszczenia a nie Tori: Spokojnie, może się przedstaw uczestnikom oraz widzom. Nerwowo odsunął się od dziewczyny zdając sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Brian: Brian O`Brian rzecz jasna. Kochający czystość i porządek, ale nie w tym momencie gdzie czuję ten ściek zwany morzem. William: Świetnie. Będziemy mieć pokojówkę jak trafimy razem. Brian: I bez tego bym po was sprzątał. Tori: Ktoś tutaj będzie miał problemy z obcowaniem z naturą na wyspiu. *zadwizdała* I to poważne! Mruknęła pod nosem uśmiechając się nieco rozbawiona, że takie perełki się zgłosiły do show. Chociaż on był jedną z osób, która z jakiegoś powodu najbardziej utkiwła w jej pamięci. Anthony: Matka natura ci wybaczy tą obelgę, jeśli pozwolisz oczyścić twoją duszę. Wyszedł kolejny chłopak cały rozpromieniony. Anthony: '''Bowiem przy niej światło wody blaknie! '''Brian: Jedyne co mnie oczyści to silny detergent z podwójnym przepraniem moich ubrań. Anthony: Ty biedna istoto niosąca śmierć. *przekręcił niezadowalająco głową* Biedna. Brian: Ej! Ja nie niosę śmierci! Nie mam nic do niej, po prostu nie przepadam za nią. Anthony: Pozdrawiam was dobre duszyczki. Zwrócił się w stronę Dantego, Tori oraz Penny. Anthony: Jak i was pozostałych skażonych nieczystością. Miał na myśli pozostałych. W szczególności nieprzychylnie spojrzał w stronę Williama, choć nie zdjął przy tym swojego pozytywnego uśmiechu z twarzy. Tori: Dołączcie oboje do parki po mojej prawicy! Postanowiła nieco przyśpieszyć za wczas wciskając dwa kolejne przyciski. Ku jej zaskoczeniu oboje wyszli w tym samym czasie. Chłopak wystrojony niczym Indiana Jones oraz dość przeciętnie wyglądająca dziewczyna. Arthur: Dzień dobry wszystkim! *wskazał pewnie na siebie* Jestem Arthur Dracoss. Sally: Mnie zwą Sally, po prostu Sally. *niezdarnie pomachała* Tori: Czyżby coś się stało tam na dole? Arthur: Dlaczego? Tori: Wydajecie się jakbyście się już znali? A mieliście się dopiero poznać przy wychodzeniu! Bucky: Plan nie wypalił. Tori: Cisza Bucky! No! *gniewnie się na nich spojrzała* Co to ma znaczyć panno Sally oraz panie Arthurku!? Sally: Nie, nie znamy się na tyle. Wpadłam przypadkiem wychodząc z tego pokoju na niego. Arthur: Dość oryginalny ale zarazem niedorzeczny pomysł jak na moje. Tori: Hmpf. Nabuzowała policzki wskazując ręką by udali się na lewą stronę do Dantego oraz Penny. Dante: Oh my, jaka oburzona. Kontynuując otworzyła drzwi kolejnej parze. Kolejna uczestniczka podobnie jak poprzednik wybiegła. Wydawała się nadzwyczaj rozentuzjazmowana. Rachel: On tutaj jest prawda? Tori: On? Masz na myśli jego. Jak widać wciąż go brakuje. Rachel: Ohh... Tori: Nie ma powodu do smutku! Być może? Kolejna osoba wyszła, niestety nie był to on. Do pary była kolejna uczestniczka. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniczki wydawała się bardziej opanowana. Podeszła elegancko krocząc kłaniając się Tori. Katleya: Katleya Edwards do usług. William: Edwards mówisz? Zastanawiająco przyglądał się zawodniczce. Anthony: Czyżby ktoś się zakochał? *uśmiechnął się pod nosem* Zabiło i to aż za bardzo. William: Jestem ponad miłością. *przekręcił głową* Nie będę wierzył w jakieś bzury wypowiadane przez hippisa. Anthony: Oczywiście. Takim jak ty i ten drugi w garniaczu to za mało. Rachel: Chłopcy już się biją o dominację? Mrau! Sally: Na to wygląda. Zaśmiały się razem, instynktownie chciała przejść na ich stronę. Tori: Katleya również dołącz do nich. Niestety przybywanie uczestników trwało za długo więc wcisnęła wszystkie przyciski uwalniając pozostałą szóstkę. Nie byli świadomi. Nie trzeba było długo czekać aż czarna dziewczyna triumfalnie wybiegła a tuż za nią równie opalony chłopak. Joshua: Yo! Niezła szybkość laska. Masaya: Poszło ci równie dobrze. Przybili sobie żołwika. Ktoś w oddali nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Masaya: Siema ludziska, Masaya jestem. Zapamiętajcie sobie, bo to imię będzie na pierwszym miejscu! Joshua: Totalnie. Tak mnie wyminęłaś, że lol dude. <'Rachel:' Co to do cholery miało być!? Jak ona śmie z nim na moich oczach. *złożyła ręce* Nie żeby mnie to obchodziło, ale niech od niego odejdzie i zostawi go w spokoju bo nie ręczę za to co bym zrobiła gdyby tylko... *zapętlała się kilkukrotnie w wierzeniach przez co w połowie zostały wstrzymane*> Nie mogła się oprzeć by podejść do niego. Chamsko odepchnęła od siebie Masayę. Masaya: O co ci biega laska!? Tori: '''Zostaw ich lepiej. Masaya dołącz do Arthura i pozostałych. '''Rachel: '''Joshua! Cześć! '''Joshua: Rach? Siemka! Co za spotkanie. Rachel: Nom. Nie spodziewałam się zupełnie cię spotkać akurat tutaj! Joshua: Byłoby super jakbyśmy byli razem w drużynie. Wystawił jej kciuka uśmiechając się przyjażnie w jej stronę na to ta aż czuła jak nogi jej miękną. Tori: Nie chcę przerywać, ale śpieszy się nam. Joshua, dołącz do swojej grupy. Arthur: 'Grupy? ''Zastanawiająco zaczął rozglądać się po ludziach. Już wcześniej odniósł wrażenie, że są dzieleni. Zachował to jednak dla siebie bacznie obserwując kogo być może dostaną. Słychać było dość głośne kroki. Ku zaskoczeniu większości kolejny zawodnik był dość, wysoki. Bardzo wysoki. 'Tori: '''Vergil! Na żywo wyglądasz imponująco. '''Vergil: '''Dziękuję. Tori. :) ''Zwrócił się w stronę pozostałych. 'Vergil: '''Vergil. Nazywa. Się. Vergil. Vegil. Nie. Wygląda. Na. Potwora. Na. Jakiego. Wygląda. :) ''Nie było widać ale za nim znajdował się kolejni dwaj uczestnicy. Oboje nie wydali się zbytnio rozmownie. Wiadomo było jedynie, ze chłopak z czapką z daszkiem był nieco wcześniej. '''Tori: '''Evan, Chip. Prawie was nie zauważyłam. Nie mamy już czasu, przywitacie się z nimi potem. Evan z Vergilem na prawą stronę, Chip po lewej i chyba kogoś brakuje. '''Evan: Nieważne... Oboje rozeszli się na obie strony. Rozglądała się za brakującą osobą. Jak na zawołanie przybyła ostatnia zawodniczka. Charity: Tak! Ostatnia. Dumnie kiwnęła głową dołączając do pozostałych. Charity: '''Ostatnia zostanie najbardziej zapamiętana. Charity Thai ludzie! Następnym razem będę jednak pierwsza! '''Masaya: '''Coś ci się pomyliło. To ja będę pierwsza. '''Tori: Doskonale! Dołącz, to tej mniej licznej grupy po lewej stronie. Masaya: Tak mnie zastanawia. Jest nas po równo? Już nas podzieliłaś na drużyny czy jak? Arthur: Właśnie? Tak dzielisz nas na pary? Musimy pamiętać z kim byliśmy? Tori: Absolutnie nie oraz... Zwróciła nagle uwagę wszystkich dość głośno klaszcząć. Tori: 'Doskonałe spostrzeżenie. ''Spojrzała się naprzemiennie w stronę obu grup. Bucky ponownie przygotował kolejny rekwizyt. Były to dwie zwinięte w rulon flagi. Wzięła je obie do obu rąk. '''Tori: Nieparzyste pary z mojej prawicy utworzą pierwszą drużynę! Parzyste po mojej lewicy drugą. Bucky: Segregowaliśmy was by w razie czego się nie pomylić. Tori: Cicho Bucky! Bucky: '''I tak to było widać po nich. '''Tori: '''Ale musimy zachować twarz! '''Bucky: Po co? I tak stracimy ją przy pierwszym trudniejszym wyzwaniu. William: '''Wspaniały żart. '''Anthony: Jakie jest pierwsze wyzwanie moje drogie słoneczko? Tori: '''Wyglądam jakbym żartowała? Przechodzimy od razu do zadania po tych paru oficjalnych sprawach. '''Liberty: Zajebiście zjebana drużyna to będzie. I wciąż nie mam kebsa w dłoni! Dawaj kebsa! Katleya: '''Ależ ja... '''Liberty: '''To ty daj! '''Evan: '''Kpisz sobie? '''Tori: Coś czuję, że nieparzyste pary szybko stracą nerwy w tym składzie. Dlatego wam przydzielam drużynę waszych poprzedników. Wręczyła ją do rąk Katleyi. Ta chwyciła za końcówki gotowa ujawnić co się skrywa za nią. 100px Katleya: 'Czy tak będzie odpowienio? ''Nieco ją uniosła w górze by każdy mógł ją zobaczyć. '''Tori: Idealnie. Od dzisiaj jesteście drużyną Wściekłych Szopów! Bucky: A co do kebsa to wygraj, to będzie... Liberty: Bwahahaha! Bucky: '''Może do przygotowania z składników. '''Liberty: No chyba chuj cię swędzi. Spowodowała nieco uśmiechu na twarzach niektórych. Sam Bucky poczuł się dość przytłoczony tą bezpośredniością dziewczyny. Sally: '''Ja chciałam być szopem. *mruknęła do siebie.* To znaczy my będziemy? '''Tori: No cóż, drogą eliminacji. Sama wzięła drugą wolną flagę energicznie ją rozwijając jaknajwyżej tylko mogła. 100px Tori: Wasza drużyna zwie się Zabójczymi Ptakami. Masaya: Jest git. Dosłownie zniszczymy konkurencję w zadaniu. Dante: 'Powalimy wdziękiem! ''Pewny siebie zapozował niczym myśliciel. '''Charity: I obyciem! Dumnie się wypięła. Póki co widać było, która drużyna znacznie lepiej się ze sobą może dogadać. <'Sally:' Mają rację. *uniosła zaciśnięte pięści * Jakby to powiedziała moja idolka, dajmy z siebie maksymalne maksimum. Musimy obronić honor dawnych Ptaków. Tym razem Szopy nie będą mieli szczęścia. *uśmiechnęła się pokazując peace do kamery*> Zadanie, Otwarte Wody niedaleko Muskoki 100px100px Z pokładu głównego przeszli na tył statku. Przy barierce znajdowały się dwie wnęki. Po bliższych oględzinach widać było drabinki przybite do kadłuba statku prowadzące prosto do wody. Tori: 'Czas na pierwsze z zadań. Znajdujemy się niedaleko Muskoki jak większość z was zdążyła zauważyć. ''Dumnie wskazała na wyspę w jej pełnej okazałości. Jedyną różnicą były lasy, bujniejsze niż poprzednio skrywające ich kwatery. '''Tori: Formalnie mieliście dopłynąć na skuterach. Niestety nie zmieściłoby się na nim aż osiem osób, więc będziecie musieli sami dopłynąć. Joshua: Żartujesz? Tori: 'Nie żartuję! ''Wyrzucił ręce ku górze, podskakując i krzycząc z radości. '''Joshua: '''Pierwsze wyzwanie i już moja specjalność! '''Charity: Podekscytowany niczym szczeniak. <'Joshua:' Najarałem się dude. Pierwsze wyzwanie i rzucają mnie do wody. Nie chwaląc się byłem najlepszy w pływaniu z paczki. Szykuje się niezła frajda! *zawył podekscytowany na całą parę*> Tori: Kiedy dopłyniecie na wyspę weteran z poprzedniego sezonu wręczy wam dalsze wskazówki oraz drogę do obozu. Jest jeden ważny haczyk. Bucky: '''Tym haczykiem jest nieco solowej rywalizacji, której tak paru osobom zabrakło. Mój pomysł na szybko. '''Tori: Kochaniutki jesteś. *posłała mu buziaczki* Więc osoby, które dotrą jako pierwsze mogą zdecydować same czy chcą wyruszyć od razu z drugą częścią zadania. Nie musicie być całą drużyną. Po otrzymaniu wskazówek reszta na tyłach nie będzie mogła dołączyć. Będą musieli czekać na plaży. Poprosimy ich o przybycie dopiero gdy wszystko będzie rozstrzygnięte. Wszyscy w większym bądź mniejszym entuzjazmem przyjęli wszystko do wiadomości nie mając pytań. Tori: Dam wam chwilę na przedyskutowanie strategii. <'Dante: '''Oh my, tak więc to wygląda jak ktoś wyrobił sobie markę. *przekręca niezadowalająco głową* Moi drodzy fani! Jeśli sam kiedyś taki się stanę, proszę pomóżcie mi się z tego wyrwać! Lofciam was. *macha w stronę swoich fanów po drugiej stronie kamery*> '''Tori:' To co do przebieralni i na skuter? Bucky: '''Pewnie! '''Tori: Mamy coś by zasygnalizować start? Bucky: Zająłem się tym. Tori: Jak dobrze cię mieć przy sobie. Bucky: Wzajemnie. Wyścig, Przygotowania 100px Obie już oficjalne drużyny po zniknięciu Tori oraz Buckiego, którzy poszli się przebrać w swoje stroje kąpielowe rozpoczęły swoje burzliwe dyskusje co do zadania. By nie ujawniać zbyt wiele szczegółów jedna z grup oddaliła się nieco od nich. Joshua: 'To będzie łatwiutkie! ''Wyciągnął ręce rozciągając się przez wejściem. '''Joshua: Woda to mój żywioł. Charity: Już z dziesięć razy to powiedziałeś. Wystarczy. Arthur: Również sobie poradzę. Jak z wami? Dante: Nie będzie różnicy z basenem. Masaya: Może nieco być. *wzruszyła ramionami* Dla mnie to nic trudnego.. Charity: Z moimi podopiecznymi robię co jakiś czas parę kilometrów. Nie będę najszybsza, ale poradzę sobie. Masaya: Podopiecznymi? Prywatny trener? Charity: Nie, ochotnicza praca w schronisku. Dużo spaceruję z psiakami, którymi się zajmuję. *rozmarzyła się na moment* Na razie to nieistotne, jak z pozostałymi? Sally: Miałam średnie wyniki w szkole w pływaniu na czas. Dopłynę, ale nie chcę opóżniać was. Dante: Spokojnie darlings! Wystarczy, że co najmniej połowa z nas dotrze pierwsza i rozpocznie drugą część wyzwania. Arthur: '''To samo pomyślałem. Nawet jeśli to element solowy, wszyscy będziemy drużyną przez dłuższy czas. Co jednak głowa to nie jedna. '''Sally: Dajmy z siebie wszystko! Nie trzeba było im aż tyle czasu. Kiedy wszyscy ustalili co mają robić ściągnęli z siebie część zbędnych koszul czy spodni by się nie ograniczać w trakcie pływania. '' '''Masaya: '''Pewnie. <'Masaya: Przymknę ten raz na to oko. Ale jeśli ci dwaj sądzą, że następnym razem będę taka zgodna to się mylą. W każdej drużynie to JA byłam kapitanką. Nie mam zamiaru zmieniać tego.> 100px Podczas gry druga drużyna miała praktycznie ustalony plan jak to rozegrać pierwsza z nich rozpoczęła burzliwą kłótnie zamiast normalnej dyskusji. '''William: Tego nie trzeba ustalać! Machnął stanowczo ręką. William: Szlachta nie pływa w morzu. Brian: '''Zgadzam się z nim! Nie wejdę do tego ścieku wypełnionego urynami, plastkikiem, ropą i kto wie czym jestem! '''William: Nie mieszaj mnie do swoich powodów. Brian: Powód nieważny bo nie wejdziemy do wody! Rachel: '''Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że i tak będziecie musieli wejść!? '''Anthony: '''Dokładnie. To tylko woda. '''Brian: Ścieki nie woda! Anthony: Którą ktoś jednak zanieczysza. Złowrogo poprzez uśmiech zerkał w ich stronę. Oboje sprawiali wrażenie upartych, nieugiętych dzieci. Katleya: Proszę. Musimy dojść do jakiegoś kompromisu. Marnujemy cenny czas na narady. Rachel: '''Jedynym wyjściem będzie po prostu... '''William: Żebyście wy nędzne szczury zabrały się do roboty. Taka jest wola Williama Prince`a! Rachel: '''Ty chyba nie na serio? '''Vergil: '''Vergil. Prosi. Nie. Kłócić. Się. :( '''Anthony: My się nie kłócimy. Jesteśmy świadkami jak zepsuci ludzi pragną posiąść nie tylko materialne rzeczy ale i całą racjonalność dla siebie. Evan: Tylko dwoje ludzi zachowuje się jak bachory. Nic wielkiego. *rolnął oczami* Nieważne zresztą... Co chwilę się zapętliwali w dyskusji przekrzykując się na siebie nawzajem. Jedynie Chip z Liberty stali z boku czekając na znak. Wyścig, Rozpoczęcie 100px100px Przebrani w stroje kąpielowi oboje zasiadali na skuterku wodnym. Bucky siedział z przodu a Tori trzymała się dłońmi za jego klatę. Przeciągnęła ręką chwytając za gwizdek z jego szyki. Przytuliła się do niego przy okazji odgwizdując jako start. '' '''Arthur:' To chyba nasz znak. Porozumiewawczo na zmianę zaczęli wskakiwać wykorzystując roztargnienie przeciwników. Wskoczył jako pierwszy do wody płynąc w stronę wyspy. Za nim wskoczyli Joshua oraz Masaya. Liberty: Czas pokazać kto tutaj jest alfą! Sama wskoczyła a za nią Chip jako pierwszy ze swojej drużyny. Chłopak płynął spokojnie, dziewczyna natomiast wyrwała do przodu. Joshua: W wodzie nie przegram z nikim dudes! Znaczna część Ptaków wciąż żarła się w dyskusji. Jeden z nich nagle przerwał oglądając się za siebie. Brian: Co to było za chlapanie? Rachel: Spójrzcie! Z zachwytem spoglądała na płynącego Joshuę. Zapomniała o całym świecie szybko zdejmując koszulę z butami. Rachel: Czekaj na mnie! Wzięła rozbieg wskakując do wody. Sally wraz z Penny ślamazarnie płynęły na samym końcu. Liberty z Masayą, Joshuą i Arthurem wyrwali do przodu. Sally: 'Nakryli nas, musimy się pośpieszyć Penny. ''Obie zaczęły wspólnie płynąć chcąc się nawzajem asekurować w razie problemów. '''Vergil: O. Nie. Vergil. Stracił. Czujność. Płynę! :) Wziął rozbieg wskakują do wody chcąc nadrobić czas. William: 'Nie chlap idio... ''Przysłonił się ręką, podczas gdy Brian odskoczył w tył. '''Brian: Prawie. Ekolog powoli tracił cierpliwość do tej dwójki. Złapał Williama i Briana za ramię pociągając ich za sobą do wody. Zaskoczeni wpadli z nim prosto do wody. <'Anthony: '''W normalnych warunkach bym tego nie uczynił. *złożył ręce* Matka Natura nie wybaczy mi za ten czyn. To był gest łaski wobec korporacyjnych konsumpcjonistów. *zamknął oczy siedząc chwile w milczeniu* Chwała ci Matko Naturo!> '''Evan: '''Nieważne... ''Wskoczył bez większego entuzjazmu. Sama łódż na której się znajdowali zaczynała nabierać wody. Sama Katleya skoczyła po chwili z tonącej łodzi. Tori: 'Wszyscy wodują! Kto z nich jako pierwszy dotrze na plażę i wykona drugie wyzwanie! Czy William i Brian utopią Anthonego? Czy Masaya znowu rozwali ich w wyścigu? Dowiecie się tego po krótkiej przerwie! 100px100px ''Podczas gdy większość wciąż pozostawała w tyle dużo lepiej zorganizowana drużyna Ptaków zyskiwała przewagę. '''Joshua: Nie mówiłem! Triumfalnie wyszedł pierwszy na brzeg. Tuż za nim Masaya, Anthony. Skierowali się prosto do skrzyń widniejścych już w oddali. Zaczęli rozglądać sie po plaży. '' '''Masaya:' Nie miało tutaj kogoś być? ???: 'Dziękuję za wezwanie! ''Jeden z dawnych uczestników wyskoczył zza jednej ze skrzyń. '''Richard: Zwą mnie Richard i... Ktoś skrywający się zza drugą ze skrzyń zapiszczał z wrażenia. ???: 'Brawo! To było... aż... '''Richard: '''Wyłaż też zza skrzyni. ''Niczym na wezwani wyskoczyła lekko piegowata ruda okazująca się być właśnie Ari. Cała trójka zdawała się ich nie kojarzyć. '''Ari: Ari do waszych usług! To na nas czekacie. Richard: Bez zaskoczeń w ostatniej chwili dostaliśmy informacje o zamianie. Typowa Tori. *przekręcił głową* Jej dezorganizacja potrafi wystraszyć. Ari: 'To jednak nie czas na wspomniki. Ptaszki mogą odebrać wskazówkę u mnie! '''Richard: '''U mnie drużyna Szopów. '''Joshua: '''Czekamy dudes co nie na jeszcze jedną osobę? '''Masaya: '''Sami tak ustaliliście. ''Przysiadła nieco obrażana czekając i spoglądając jak sobie radzą pozostali. Nie trzeba było czekać aż kolejna zawodnika wyszła na brzeg. 'Joshua: '''Sorry czwarte miejsce. ''Zignorowała go przechodząc prosto w stronę weteranów. 'Liberty: '''O yeah! Cała mokra biczes, ocean dobrze się mną zajął. ''Stanęła przed nimi. Jedna rzecz od razu przykuła jej uwagę. 'Liberty: '''Mam rację panno Knowles? '''Ari: '''Owww zauważyłaś! ''Dumnie ukazała dłoń z pierścionkiem na jednym z palców. 'Richard: '''No jak tak trzymasz na widoku. ''Jedna z dłoni była faktycznie wystawiona do przodu wręcz krzycząc patrzcie i podziwiajcie. '''Liberty: Zakotwiczyłaś. Ale sypię morskim żargonem dzisiaj. Dawaj mi next wyzwanie zanim niewydymki z mojej drużyny się pojawią. Richard: 'Skąd te dziwne wrażenia? ''Otrząsnął głową biorąc ją na stronę. '''Richard: Jesteś pewna? Twojej drużynie może się to nie spodobać. Liberty: 'Dajesz chłopcze! '''Richard: '''Drużyna Szopów dla pewności? '''Liberty: '''Ta ten zwierzyniec. '''Richard: '''Podejdź. Ale powiem to tobie jak i przybyłym. Będziecie musieli tak czy siak pójść tą ścieżką za tymi krzakami. ''Wskazał ów krzaki. 'Richard: '''Prowadzą prosto na plac do domków gdzie będziecie mieszkać. Co do szczegółów wyzwania. ''Skonsternowany podszedł bliżej niej, przekazując jej szczegóły zadania. Ze skrzyni wyciągnęła plecak z potrzebnym sprzętem. 'Richard: '''Wszystko jasne? '''Liberty: '''Bwahaha! Będzie prostrze niż mój pierwszy raz! ''Ponownie nikt nie skomentował jej zachowania zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Spoglądali jak ruszyła z plecakiem w stonę chatek. Pozostali czekali na kolejne osoby. 100px Tymczasem wciąż niedaleko miejsca zatonięcia tego starego jachtu William wraz z Brianem wściekli na Anthonego szarpali się z nim. '''William: Poczujesz moją moc tu i teraz! Brian: Parszywy leśny brudasie! Anthony: 'Wy kapitalistyczni truciciele! ''Ciąnęli się za włosy, chlapali wodą i próbowali przywalić sobie nawzajem pięściami. Nie spodziewali się jednak nagł '''Katleya: To nie może tak być. Podłpłynęła natychmiast rozdzielając całą trójkę. Spojrzała się na twarz każdego z nich zdzielając plaskacza <'Brian:' To bolało *masował się po policzku* Nie musiała uderzyć tam mocno. Jeśli mi to jeszcze nie zejdzie? Miała jedna rację, jestem tu po wygraną. Ich potraktuje jak starą szmatę od podłogi.> <'William: '''Ma siłę. *masował się po policzku* Castvillowie mają szczęście z taką dziewczyną jak ona. Moja postawa była naprawdę niedorzeczna. Straciłem swój cel sprzed nosa. *uśmiechnął się* Wygrać to pokazując jak wspaniały jest William Prince!> <'Anthony: Niczym cios od matki natury. *masował się po policzku* Musiałem jednak tak postąpić. Powoli traciłem cierpliwość do tej dwójki. Mogłoby być dużo. DUŻO gorzej.> 'Katleya: '''Vergil, Liberty, Evan i Rachel dają z siebie wszystko! Wasza trójca ciągle stroi problemy. ''Podpłynęła do nich ostro spoglądając na nich dając znak, że nie zaważy się tego powtórzyć. 'Katleya: '''Postarajcie się na czas zadań nie brać tego personalnie. Może będziecie tutaj przez długi czas. Miejsce choć odrobinę szacunku do siebie i do pozostałych. Wszyscy jesteście ludżmi. ''Każdy z nich przekręcał głową. '''Brian: Jeszcze czego!? Nie zbliżaj się do mnie wie... Znowu chciał się szarpać jednocześnie przywalając dziewczynie za tego plaskacza. Wciąż pozostał rozjuszony przez swoje myśli. Ta nie cofnęła się ogłuszając go silnym ciosem w brzuch. Katleya: Macie jakieś obiekcje? Przekręlili zgodnie głowami na nie. Katleya: Płyniemy więc. Ruszyli w drogę nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Evan wszystko obserwował. Ziewną po czym zaczął płynąć za nimi. <'Evan:' *siedzi spoglądając się w kamerę* Miałem się tutaj zwierzyć czy coś ale nie chce mi się. *mrugnął oczami wzdychając ciężko* Czemu żart musi obrócić się w taki sposób. Teraz bez kompa, konsoli pośród ludzi jako wasza zabawka. *wymownie się spojrzał w stronę kamery* Mówię o was widzowie, ale co mnie obchodzicie. Mówcie co chcecie. Będę i tak miał was w dupie. Nawet to zwierzenie jest wyrwane z kontekstu ale mam to gdzieś...> 100px Nie mogąc dłużej czekać na kolejnych zawodników zdecydowali się ruszyć. Zauważyli, że dziewczyny mają problem. Dante im pomagał ale tracili już cenny czas. Masaya: 'Mówcie co chcecie musimy ruszać! '''Joshua: '''Boisz się? '''Masaya: '''JESZCZE czego! ''W ostatnich chwili wypłynęła na brzeg Charity. '''Charity: '''To było trudniejsze niż się spodziewałam. '''Joshua: '''Chodż do nas szybko, ruszamy we czwórkę. '''Ari: Dobrze więc skoro jesteście gotowy oto szczegóły zadania. Jako, że jesteście druszy musicie upchnąć skrzynię i plecak na plac. Spojrzeli na nią licząc, że żartuje. Richard: Auć. Utrudniłaś im. Ari: Miałam prawo. Powodzenia! Masaya: Jeśli przegramy obiecuję! Złapała Arthura za fraki spoglądając wściekle w twarz. Masaya: Wylecisz na zbity pysk. Nic nie powiedział tylko pochwycił za jej dłonie by odczepiła. Zrobiła to sama chwytając za spód skrzyni. Masaya: Na co czekacie? Do góry i przekręcamy ją. Zmuszeni do ciężkiego wysiłku we czwórkę obracali skrzynią. <'Joshua: '''Lol Masaya z Arthurem dobrze się dogadują czy coś. Całować się tak przy pozostałych członkach drużyny. *mrugnąl oczami* Się tylko cieszyc dude! Wygrałem w szybkim sprincie do brzegu. Już czuje się mistrzem.> <'Charity: Masaya przesadza. *parknęła* Rządzi się, wrzeszczy i krzyczy. Jak dziecko potrzebujące atencji tupiące nóżką gdy się coś przegra. Przynajmniej się stara w przeciwieństwie do jednej osoby, którą zdają się wszyscy ignorować!> 100px ''W tym samym czasie po krótkim spacerze zgodnie ze wskazówkami od swojego poprzednika trafiła na zarośnięty trawą, popękany plac. Dwoma szopami i znacznie wyróżniającym się domkiem. '' '''Tori: '''Liberty? '''Liberty: No elo. Dumnie podeszła zrzucajac z siebie plecak. Tori: Gdzie reszta drużyny? Liberty: Kwiczą i mentalnie się szukują by całować mi stopy bo wygram to zaraz dla nich. Bwahahaha! Odsunęła się natychmiast, kiedy zaczęła się śmiać. '' '''Tori:' Dobrze więc! Wiesz co masz zrobić więc nie przeszkadzam. Spoglądała w oddali jak sobie poradzi. Szczerze liczyła, że sobie poogląda nieudany pokaz jak się będzie męczyć bez drużyny. Obserwowała przy okazji poczynania innych nie bedąć zadowolona z tym co jeden z nich wyrabiał. 100px100px Kiedy pierwsza drużyna musiała uciągnąć skrzynię na plac a Liberty składała maszt pozostała część jej drużyny a także rywali nadganiała stracony czas. Katleya wraz z Williamem w końcu dopłynęli. Dante: 'Gratulacje dalings! ''Podbiegł mijając ich widząc jak Sally z Penny dopłynęły. '''Anthony: '''Zajęło wam to dłuzej niż sądziłem. '''Katleya: '''Powinniśmy ruszyć skoro jest nas więcej. '''William: Jesteśmy. Spoglądał na Briana rzuconego na brzeg. William: Musze przyznać to było imponujące. Dante: Oh my? Pobiliście go? Anthony: 'Był nadwyraz agresywny. '''William: '''Mniejsza z nim jesteśmy więc dawajcie zadanie. ''Spojrzał się w stronę Ari i Richarda widocznie zajętymi samymi sobą. 'Richard: '''Huh? To nie będzie konieczne. '''Ari: '''Liberty przyjęła je za was wszystkich. ''Wszyscy z ich drużyny zamarli. Spojrzeli się na rywali. '''William: Przepuściliście ją!? Richard: '''Tak. '''Katleya: Musimy więc w nią uwierzyć. Vergil: Jestem. Smutny. Powinienem. Był. Dołączyć. Wcześniej. Rachel: 'Nie twoja wina, nie ty wywołałeś kłótnie przez którą nie słyszeliśmy startu. ''Stali czekając w milczeniu nie chcąc pogarszać już złej sytuacji. Musieli więc wszystko zostawić w rękach Liberty. 100px100px Druga drużyna przyśpieszyła ze skrzynią. Było w niej wielu siłaczy, jednak podczas drogi była bardzo krucha i w każdej chwili mogła się rozpaść. Musieli bardzo na nią uważać w trakcie drogi. '''Charity: Blisko chociaż jesteśmy? Arthur: Niedaleko. Widać w oddali jakieś obiekty. Masaya: Śpieszcie się. Jesteśmy za bardzo w tyle. Ciekawe dlaczego!?!? Przewrócili po raz ostatni musząc jedynie pchać. Charity, Masaya, Joshua oraz Arthur dali z siebie wszystko. To co jednak zastali przekroczyło ich oczekiwania. Liberty: Ahahaha! Szopy przybyły na zakończenie imprezy. Charity: Niemożliwe. Przybili za póżno. Męczyli się za bardzo ze skrzynią podczas pozostawiona sama sobie Liberty wykrozystała bonus za wcześniejszy start. Liberty: Zatkało was wiem. Arthur: '''Jakim cudem??? '''Masaya: MÓWIŁAM!? Liberty: 'Szybki numerek zawsze najlepszy. Wy ze skrzynią a ja z plecakiem. ''Stała dumnie z skonstruowanym przez siebie masztem wciśniętym w wyznaczonym podest z majestatycznie trzepoczącą flagą Zabójczych Ptaków. '''Charity: Byłaś taka... taka... Arthur: Nieprzewidywalna? Charity: Właśnie! Zaraz nie, nie to słowo... Tori: Jej nieobliczalność i ryzyko którego podjęła sprawiło, że dzisiejszymi zwycięzcami. Liberty: 'Nie pierdol farmazonów, tylko mów w którą strone kuchnia. Nadal chcę kebsa zeżreć! ''Zignorowała jej komentarz przesyłając wskazówki do swoich gości. <'''Liberty: Queen Liberty sama poradziła sobie ze wszystkim. Te wszyskie Williamsy, Brajanki, Katlejki i Cheetosy conajwyżej mogą paść na kolana i polizać osobę mającą największe tutaj jajca. Nie zadzierajcie z głodną lasencją biczys! Bwahaha! *rechotała się opluwając cały obiektyw od kamery> Po otrzymaniu informacji Ari oraz Richard pokierowali resztę w stronę wyspy. Wskazała Liberty jak i jej drużynie wejście do ich domku na następną noc. Zwróciła się po chwili do Ari i Richarda. Tori: Hmm? Trzeba by was odesłać też co nie? Kurczę kolejna rzecz co mi umknęła... Chciał już odejść, ale ten ją złapał za rękę zatrzymując. Richard: 'Nie musisz się o nas martwić. '''Ari: '''Nie musi? '''Tori: '''Nie muszę? ''Obie były zaskoczone i lekko zmieszane jego słowami. Ari była jeszcze lekko zła z innego powodu. '''Richard: No w końcu jestem na wszystko przygotowany. Przycisnął przełącznik przy mikfrofonie. Richard: '''Jestem gotowy. Zaraz nas odbiorą. '''Ari: Kto taki? Richard: 'Zobaczysz. ''Uśmiechnął się zarzucając jej rękę na ramię prowadząc na bok. Ta się zarumieniła przytulając się do niego przez ten krótki spacerek. '''Tori: Nie mam więc więcej pytań. Moi drodzy przegrani! Przez nimi pojawiła się drabinka. Dość szybko pojawił się prywatny helikopter Richarda. Oboje wspięli się żegnając uczestników. Richard: '''Powodzenia! '''Ari: Jest dużo milsza niż się wam będzie wydawać. Po bezpiecznym wejściu odlecieli wspólnie w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Tori: *kaszlnęła* Jak mówiłam, moi drodzy przegrani. Domek jest przeznaczony dla zwycięzców. Wasze rzeczy będą bezpieczne w tej kanciapie. Wskazała im na niewielki schowek znajdujący się tuż przy łazienkach. Tori: '''Plac z domkiem z stołówką oraz łazienkami jest dla wygranych. Przegrani będą musieli obozować na polanie niedaleko. Macie dostęp wyłącznie do swoich rzeczy ze schowka. Jedenie, wodę, miejsce do snu, ogień i inne tego typu rzeczy musicie przygotować sami. '''Joshua: Juhu! Obozowanie pod gwiazdami! On jedynie podzielił ten entuzjazm. Pozostali byli wykończeni, czeka ich ceremonia i jeszcze zorganizowanie sobie obozu na noc. Nie był to dla nich najlepszy początek sezonu. Dante: '''Mam jedno pytanie? Była nas tylko siódemka od początku? '''Penny: Od początku byliśmy w miejszości? Sally: '''Na pewno nie. '''Arthur: Zdecydowanie nie. Jeden z nas chyba został w wodzie! Joshua: Czaderski dude skoro nie chce wyleżć! Tori: '''Jeden z nich wciąż nie dopłynął do wyspy jak widać. Czas go sprowadzić! '''Masaya: Przynajmniej ten ktoś nie podjął złej decyzji. Arthur: 'Dobrze przyznaję się. Pogódż się z przegraną i idż dalej. Nie zrobiłem nic co by nam zaszkodziło. ''Powiedział mając jej powoli dość po czym skierował się w stronę wyznaczonej lokacji. 100px Zaginiony zawodnik leżał na tafli wody spoglądając sobie w zachodzące słońce odbijajace pomarańczowym odcieniem na niebie. '''Chip: Szopy zapewne już wygrały dzięki niej. Kto by pomyślał. Geniusze są zawsze takimi ekscentrykami. Wysunął delikatnie dłoń jakby kreślił na jednej z chmur imię Liberty. Chip: Czy to szkoda, że odpadnę? Możliwe. Chociaż? Znowu zakreślił wizerunek Penny lekko zmieszanej z Arthurem oraz Joshuą. Chip: Racja mój przyjacielu. Uśmiechał się wsłuchując się w szum fal. Chip: Nienawidzisz mnie, ale bez ciebie byłoby nudno. Nie mam więc nic przeciwko temu. Słychać było nadpływającą motorówkę. Bucky musiał zabrać ostatniego autostopowicza prosto na ceremonię. Bucky: 'Nie popisałeś się. '''Chip: '''To twój punkt widzenia. '''Bucky: '''Wsiadaj lepiej. ''Przekręcił się łapiąc go za rękę wsiadając na tył skutera. Ceremonia 100px Zapadła już praktycznie noc. Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli na pieńkach drzew rozkoszując się przyjemnym ogniskiem. Sama prowadzące stanęła za zbitą dębową mównicą z srebrnym talerzem z pokrywką. '''Tori: Dobrze! Wszystkie Ptaszki na miejscu! Penny: To ten Chip? Sally: 'Chyba tak. ''Spoglądali się w jego stronę. On sam wydawał się być nieobecny myślami i wzrokiem. 'Tori: '''Panie! Koncentracja! *zakaszlała* Poprzednio rzucałam żołędzie, jednak dzisiaj zdecydowałam się na coś tradycyjnego. ''Zdjęła ją ukazując ten klasyczny symbol nietykalności - pianki. Większość z zawodników wydawała się być naprawdę zaskoczona i pomimo kiepskich humorów doceniła w duchu ten fakt. '''Tori: Bezpieczne osoby otrzymają po piance. Niestety dla jednego z was zabraknie i decyzją drużyny będzie musiała opuścić show. Wskazała dłonią w stronę pomostku. Tori: 'Przejdzie mostem przegranych i odpłynie jachtem. '''Sally: '''Na zawsze? '''Tori: '''Ską... ahh! Nie wiem. Nie przeszkadzaj. '''Sally: '''Przepraszam, już nie będę. ''Zarumieniła się lekko zawstydzona pytaniem. W tym samym czasie w oddali było słychać jak Bucky westchnął kilka razy rozczarowująco. '''Tori: Bez zbędnego przedłużania! Pochwyciła za pierwsze dwie pianki. Tori: Arthur oraz Dante są bezpieczni! Oboje z ulgą pochwycili za nadlatujące pianki. Tori: Panie! Wszystkie dziewczyny nagle uniosły wzrok. Tori: Poza Penny są bezpieczne! Rzuciła po piance w stronę każdej z nich. Penny wyglądała na znacznie przejętą. Joshua i Chip niekoniecznie. Tori: Joshua, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu otrzymałeś jeden głos. To jednak za mało by cię wyrzucić. Rzuciła mu piankę. Joshua: 'Dzięku dude! ''Zupełnie nie ogarnął tego co do niego powiedziała tylko niczym zwierzątko złapał piankę ustami. 'Tori: '''Penny. Znacznie nie radziłaś sobie w zadaniu i ludzie mogli uznać ciebie za najsłabsze ogniwo. Sama przyznaję, że masz tą dziwną aurę prowokującą by cię oszczędzić i wyrzucić. do tego to twoje mega nieśmiałe, strachliwe podejście do wszystkiego. ''Spojrzała się w stronę drugiego zagrożonego. 'Tori: '''Chip... praktycznie... *poczuła narastające zakłopotanie* Nie wiem co nawet sądzić. Byłeś niczym cień. Pan zagadka. Dosłownie? Koniec końców nie zrobiłeś nic by im pomóc wygrać. Może nie przyczyniłeś się do przegranej i ludzie nie mogli mieć tego za złe ale bardziej podejście. ''Ku jej zaskoczeniu przyjął to wszystko z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wzięła więc ostatnią piankę i rzuciła ją w stronę... <'''Arthur: *Na wręczonej kartce pewnie zapisuje imię Chipa* Nawet nie próbował wygrać. Choć rozsądek proponował mi inną osobę. *westchnął* <'Chip:' *W milczeniu i z uśmiechem kreśli na kartce imię Joshua* <'Dante:' To za wcześnie by któraś z tych słodkich darling opuściła show! *Wpisuje imię Chipa* <'Joshua:' Lol! *Spogląda na kartkę* Kogo by tutaj? Ta dude nie umiała pływać, to jest dobry powód. *Wpisuje imię Penny* Gostek cały czas był na wodach! Musi ją też kochać, spoko dude! <'Charity:' Z kimś takim jak on nie będę się czuła bezpieczna z moją prywatną strefą. *Wpisuje imię Chipa* Serio? Z takim cichociemnym!? <'Penny: '*Cała zdenerwowana ledwo co trzyma długopis. Udaje się jej jednak wpisać imię Chipa na kartce* <'Masaya: '''Ciężki wybór. Masa osób zawaliła *Myślała przez chwilę aż w końcu zdecydowała się wpisać imię Penny* Ciężko to przyznać ale... *wyszła niedokańczając myśli* <'Sally:' *Bez zbędnych słów spokojnie napisała słowo Chip na karce*> '''Tori: '''Zostajesz! ''Dziewczyna z nerwów nie złapała pianki. Tori: Chip! Masz więc chwilę by... hę? Ku jej zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu wyciągnął skrytą pieniek dalej walizkę z właśnie swoimi rzeczmi. Pochwycił ją kierując się w stronę mostku. Tori: 'Cóż chyba to przewidziałeś? Papatki? Sayonara? Bye Amigo? Naprawdę zero reakcji? Jak byłeś sam to aż nie mogłeś się uciszyć. ''Skierował się do bez wypowiedzenia ani jednego słowa w stronę łodzi. Przysiadł na jednej z desek zwracając wzrok w stronę nieba po czym odpłynął. '''Tori: '''Jednego chłopaka mniej i kto by pomyślał? Już się szanse wyrównały. Czy klątwa Sally będzie ciążyć nad jej drużyną? '''Sally: '''Ej! '''Tori: Czy Chip odezwie się nie tylko kiedy pozostanie on sam sobie? Czy wybuchowa drużyna wciąż będzie wygrywać mimo tych kłótni? Czy normlniejsu pozostaną przez to po raz kolejny w tyle? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnych odcinkach Zemsty Weteranów! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów - Odcinki